


yeah, you wanna find love, then you know where the city is

by orphan_account



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Maya Hart, Break Up, Chance Meetings, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Lucas can sing, Maya can write poetry, Pansexual Riley Matthews, Past Relationship(s), Protective Lucas Friar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Right before Riley and Lucas's break-up, Maya disappears, only for Lucas to bump into her at a bar with Missy Bradford. From there, he finds his feelings toward Maya changing drastically, as she tries to make him understand why she left in the first place.





	yeah, you wanna find love, then you know where the city is

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading. The song sung in this chapter is called 'She Likes Girls' by Metro Station.

The bar,  _The Fallen Angels_ , is on the wrong side of the city, so Maya knows she's safe. Missy doesn't seem to mind much, but she  _does_ voice her opinions on how sketchy she thinks it is, but Missy tends to toe the line between 'morally right' and 'illegal', lately. Maya doesn't mind, considering she's exactly the same way.   
  
In this crowd of screaming, dancing, laughing people, they hold hands, because no one will see, and if they do, no one will care. The bar's too hidden for anyone they know to find it. They tend to keep their ... whatever they have (they haven't really put a word on it, yet) secret, or at least not too obvious, even though Missy came out as bisexual back in high school. Ever since then, since college, they met up a couple times, kissed behind a piano, and she's came over to Maya's apartment a couple times to sing and mess around with her guitar while Maya paints. They work well, as friends, as girlfriends, whatever - they're strangely alike, and they click, and that's enough.

Missy tips her head at the throngs of people flocking around the stage. "You feel like dancing?"  
  
"Um, not yet. I'll get something to drink."  
  
So yeah. They're not  _constantly_ together, because Missy flirts with everyone in front of Maya all the time, and she doesn't mind. So Maya goes to sit at the corner of the bar, and orders the strongest thing on the menu, listening to whatever everyone's screaming and watching Missy's fluorescent pink halter top bounce around the stage with a girl with purple hair. She waves at Maya and doesn't wait for Maya to wave back and dances closer to the stage.

 

_I think she likes girls_

_Every time she flaunts_

_You wanna get real and tell me what you want._

_I think she likes girls._

_I think she likes girls._

Maya can't really pay attention; she's never been a lightweight, but the alcohol, the music, the pounding, the  _voices_ make her feel like she's about to barf up her own intestines, until she hears something.

" _Maya?_ _"_

She looks up. 

His face is familiar. Angular, all jaw and short brown hair, blue eyes. He looks tanner and stronger than she remembers. 

"Huckleberry!" she doesn't get out of her chair, just lets him stand about three feet away from him, in shock. "I ... didn't expect to see you here. The saloon's next door, in case you're looking for directions - today they're giving out free cowboy hats if you bring in the Bonnie to your Clyde."  
  
He smiles sheepishly. "So, you wanna head over to the _saloon_?"  
  
"My date would miss me too much."  
  
"Your-"  
  
" _Lucas_ ," Missy bounds over, hair undone, smiling wider than Maya's ever seen. "Nice to see you."  
  
"Missy?" he looks back at Maya. "You're dating, now?"  
  
Maya shrugs. "Where's Riley?" 

Lucas squints at her. "You think this is the kind of place  _Riley_ would let me drag her to?"  
  
"She'd let you drag her anywhere. Besides," she flashes him a coy smile. "I didn't think this is the kind of place  _you_ would come to. That's why I chose it."

"Oh," He narrows his eyes. " _Why_ exactly are you avoiding me and Riley?"  
  
"I'm-" Missy cuts in, waved off by her purple-haired friend. "Going to go dance. You guys - catch up, or whatever."  
  
Lucas sits down across from Maya, and she doesn't look at him, knowing that he's going to say something  _nice_ or  _pitying_ and now that she's running from the lot of them, Lucas, Riley, Smackle, Farkle, and Zay, she doesn't really want to hear it.

"I don't expect you to understand." she says, looking sideways at him. "How's ... everyone?"  
  
"Riley's freaking out." he replies, pointedly, steadily. "She's been looking for you for weeks. You could've at least left a note, or told her-"  
  
"Well, now that you've seen me, tell her that I'm fine. I'll be back soon, I just..."  
  
"You just  _what_ , Maya?" he asks, slightly urgently. "What's worth Riley and everyone going crazy and thinking they lost you?"  
  
"If you're here to just criticize me, I'm leaving." Maya says, getting up and grabbing her purse from the chair next to her that she saved from Missy. "Tell them I'm fine."

"No, Maya-" he gets up, and just as she gets outside, the wind sweeping over her face, he grabs her arm and turns her around. "All you have to do is come back. I can drive you."  
  
"You think  _that's_ the problem? That I don't have a car?"

"I-"  
  
"I'm going home, Lucas. Just tell them I'll be back soon."  
  
"Maya-"  
  
"Do you think it's fair?" she whirls on him, blond hair billowing. "Do you think it's fair that everyone thinks I should be a certain way, and when I change for them, they blame me for things I didn't do?"  
  
"Are you talking about that one day at Topanga's?"

She stops, breathing heavily. "How do you ... how do you know about that?"  
  
"Riley told me. She felt... she felt awful about it, Maya."  
  
"I'm going home."

When she tries to walk away, Lucas grabs her arm. "Come with me.  _Please._ " 

"Lucas-"

" _Maya."_

"Look," she shook him off. "It's late. I'll ... maybe. Tomorrow."  
  
"Where are you staying?"  
  
"Close to here."  
  
"Maya."  
  
"Above  _The Rose Garden._ One of Josh's friends lent it to me while she's abroad." she starts walking, and Lucas falls into step with her. "It's nice. It's big, I moved all my stuff there a month ago. You can see it, if you want."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Maya texts Missy -  _leaving now, my key's under the welcome mat if you want to come over. Txt me?_

She doesn't answer. Probably with that other girl.  


[\\]

  
Maya's apartment is way bigger than she sold it. The walls are pale lilac, and the floor is covered with white paper, newspaper, and a couple beat-up couches. In the center is an easel, a stool, and a guitar. At the corner is a tiny kitchen, and a small white wicker table, where a half-empty cup of coffee and a Magic 8 Ball rests.

"This is ... way better than I expected."  
  
"What?" she snorts. "You thought I'd be in a sleeping back behind  _Fallen Angels?_ It's not  _mine,_ but ... it's good enough."

"It's nice." Lucas settles on the couch and watches Maya sit on the stool and pick up a paintbrush.   
  
Maya looks at him. "So... what's up with you and Riley? Normally, you would've texted her or maybe even called her to tell her I'm hiding out here."

"We ... broke up, actually."  
  
"What? When?"  
  
"Right after you left."  
  
"Wow," she laughs. "I didn't see that coming."

"Neither did I, but," he shrugs. "she says we're better as friends, but I don't think that she believes that."  
  
"Who broke up with who?"  
  
"It was mutual."  
  
"Oh," Maya stands up, and stretches (her t-shirt stretches to reveal her midriff, but he doesn't notice that). "You want something to drink? Coffee? Wine? Orange juice?"  
  
"Wine at midnight? I think you're a real artist, now."  
  
"It's  _pink_ wine. And it's pretty pathetic at that. And I'd like to believe that being an artist has less to do with what time that I drink wine, but," she turns around her easel. "What I paint."

It's a nice painting. Not pretty, but it makes him feel something. Pathetic. Small. Tired.   
  
It's a blond girl, standing in a doorway, as a brunette (that oddly resembles Riley) and himself walk away from her, holding hands and smiling.

"Oh." he stops, and stares at it for a seconds. "Oh. Maya,"

"And," she says, uncomfortable, yanking a paint-stained sheet over it. "I don't know why I showed you that. Hungry?"

"Starving," he admits, and walks over to stand next to her at the kitchen counter. "So, you've been here this whole time? Your apartment in Mayaville?"

"I like that," she says, smiling slightly. "Mayaville. Land of Ranger Ricks and  _ha-hurr_ 's and drunk Missy Bradfords turning up at your door at three in the morning with some drummer girl or male model."  
  
"She does that?"  
  
"Have you  _met_ Missy? Every night, without fail."

"Wow. I shouldn't be surprised but ... wow."  
  
Maya laughs. "Yeah. So, are you planning on crashing  _here,_ or ..."

"If that's ... okay with you, I guess so, yeah."  
  
"Okay. Warning, might want to take the soundproof room. Or you'll wake up to  _moaning._ "  
  
"I ... did not need to know that."  
  
"Don't say I didn't warn you. It's like a built-in alarm clock, comes with the room."  
  
"So, which room is soundproof?"  
  
She smirks at him. "Mine."

 

[\\]

 

They end up in an awkward sort of situation. Lucas can't help but glance at Maya, every so often. She looks so peaceful, her quilt partially obscuring her face, and she _talks_ in her sleep, and he thinks it's adorable but instantly feels guilty because ... because  _Riley,_ and sleeping in the same bed as Maya will forever feel wrong, because Riley has always been the person for her.  
  
Maya stirs, and yawns hugely. "Hey, Ranger Rick. Didn't sleep?"  
  
"I ... couldn't."  
  
"Yeah. I'm pretty used to sleeping in a different bed every night. I used to get handed off to all my relatives back when Mom worked night shifts at the Nighthawk. Then ... well,  _Riley._ "

"Yeah," he mumbles, sleepy. "Riley."  
  
She, sleep-ridden, scoots closer until he's holding his breath, and her head is in the crook of his elbow, and he really,  _really_ wants to-

"Go to sleep," she mutters. "And I swear, if you text Riley I'll kill you."

"Maya?"

"Yeah?"

"Is there anything between you and Missy?"

"Why do you ask, Sundance?"

And suddenly, everything is back to normal.


End file.
